Not Really a Dream
by Nymphadora1506
Summary: I don't have any idea how to write a summary for this...just a random fluffy scene with two of my favourite characters ever...please read : :  Rated T just to be safe...


_Sadly, none of these awesome characters belong to me...*sniff*_

* * *

><p>The moonlight came flooding into the room and cast a soft silver glow over both of us. I couldn't sleep that night, however much I tried. Well, I wasn't really trying all that much.<p>

I leaned against the wall and adjusted my position. I was only wearing my panties and Inuyasha's red cloak. I blushed as I recalled the night's events and tried not to giggle and make noise. I felt my cheeks grow hot steadily as I ran over the details. I still couldn't get over how beautiful he was, with his long silver hair and cute little ears. I shivered as I recalled how I'd felt when he ran his arms over my body—one could never imagine that his touch would be so soft and gentle. I smiled to myself and pulled his cloak tightly over my shoulders.

oOo

"_Take this!" Inuyasha said in his scruffy voice._

"_Huh?" I was shocked as a heavy cloak was placed over my shoulders. It took me a moment to realise that he had removed the cloak and given it to me. To me. For my protection. For a second I forgot all about Yura and her evil plans and even the miserable thought of returning to the Sengoku Jidai._

"_It's made from the fur of Hi-Nezumi." Inuyasha continued in an offhand tone, not ready to look me in the eyes, "it's stronger than most armour."_

_I blinked and grasped the fact that he had actually spared a thought about my safety. To my surprise I had an urge to giggle at his sulky expression. Who'd have thought that such a rude and offensive guy could actually melt my heart?_

"_Th-thank you..." I spluttered out, shyly._

_As expected he spoiled the mood with an annoying comment, "Since your skin is so terribly weak..."_

"_Hey, you're the one who's weird!" I said without thinking. To tell the truth, I wasn't really all that annoyed. Was it possible that I was finding his discourtesy kind of cute?_

_Inuyasha flashed a little smile at no one in particular as he said firmly, "Let's go!" and before long we were being sucked into the bone-eating well. Something told me that I wasn't going to be able to avoid that place after all..._

oOo

I smiled widely as I remembered the first time Inuyasha had given me the cloak. I could clearly see everything in my mind. It really seemed just like yesterday that I'd freed the arrogant and foul-mouthed hanyou from his seal. And after that my life had faced a twisted turn of events and become a complete nightmare unlike my safe life back in Tokyo. Or so I thought at first.

I shifted a little and the moonlight fell on Inuyasha's face. He looked like an innocent child as he slept, and I realised that I could go on watching him like that for hours without getting bored. His bare back was covered with his long hair and his strong wiry arms were bent near his face. Honestly, he looked like a little boy and not like a dangerous half-youkai.

I snuggled into his cloak a little more and closed my eyes. It smelled just like him. I inhaled deeply and sighed. At that moment, I experienced real contentment—as though everything was alright, like there were no Naraku or Kikyou in this world; like it was just Inuyasha and me living our lives happily ever after. I knew that wasn't true and that danger had not yet passed away but then tonight I couldn't help but feel blissfully happy and relaxed. And after all that I'd been though I think I deserved a peaceful night like this.

"Kagome..." my favourite voice said suddenly.

I opened my eyes abruptly and saw that Inuyasha was awake. He was staring at me, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Hey...did I wake you? I didn't make any noise though..." I said.

"N-no, I just woke up suddenly," he said. I couldn't understand why he was so embarrassed. He had been extremely shy earlier during the night, I remembered happily, but what was it now?

"What's wrong?" I asked him, curiously.

"Nothing," he said and looked away.

"Hey!" I said in mock anger and tugged at his thick front locks. I knew that that bothered him a lot.

"Ow!" he cried and propped his head up on his hand, his elbow resting on the futon. "That hurts, bitch."

I smiled. Maybe I had healed his heart or something like that, but some things about him would never change. And it didn't help either that I actually found his foulness endearing. Man, was I in deep shit—who the hell would find it _endearing _if someone addressed them as 'bitch'? But then, I'd already realised this a long time ago.

I found him looking at me again, his mouth a little open. "Sorry," he mumbled as soon as I glanced at him.

"Tell me what the matter is," I demanded.

He turned deep red again and muttered, "Er..."

"What?"

"Y-you are wearing my cloak." He stated.

"Uh-huh...I know that." I was confused. "Why? Do you not want me to?"

"No! It's just...you are wearing...er...nothing but my cloak..." he gulped.

"Um..."

The next few words he said so softly that I had to strain my ears and listen to them. If I hadn't heard it myself, I would never have believed that Inuyasha could actually speak this softly.

"You look sexy...in it..." He looked at me tentatively.

I was blank for a moment. Then I broke into a wide grin and said, "You idiot! After all we did tonight, how the hell could you have so much difficulty in saying that?"

"Er...I..." he stammered and scratched his head.

In a moment I lay down on the futon beside him and faced him in the same position as he was. I put my free hand on his cheek and smiled. He grasped my hand with his and closed his eyes. "Sorry," he mumbled again.

"Thanks anyway," I said and then added, "Don't you look irresistible as well..."

Inuyasha turned a deeper shade of red (was that even possible!) and opened his eyes. "I do?" he said, pretending to be shocked.

"Nah...I only said that to make you feel better..." I said, smiling slyly.

He grinned wickedly and said, "Oho...is that so?" I giggled loudly as he shifted abruptly and was immediately over me. My head plopped onto the pillow and his silver hair fell over my face and chest, tickling me slightly. I couldn't imagine a better feeling in the world.

He gave me a wicked laugh and said, "Try and escape now Kagome..."

I looked into his golden eyes, filled with love and laughter, with his bushy eyebrows above them. My eyes travelled towards his lips which were drawn back in a smile, his fangs flashing at me. I grinned and said, "Osuwari!"

"Yikes!" Inuyasha yelped as he fell over me with a thud. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. "Gotcha!" I said, triumphantly.

I heard his muffled laughter and exclamation of "damn you!" He lifted his head a little and pressed his lips on mine. I kissed him back passionately, my hands tangled in his hair.

When I'd removed the arrow from the hanyou's chest, little did I have any idea that it would be the best thing that would ever happen to me in my life. But there it was, a dream beyond my wildest imagination.

Only, it wasn't a dream...or was it?

_~Fin~_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Er...I'm not really sure when or where this takes place...I just imagined a scene like this and couldn't help but write it...:):) These two are way too cute together...:3**

**I hope you guys liked it...please review and let me know!**

**Thanks a lot for reading my fic...:D**


End file.
